The Second Wind
Information The Second Wind is a faction based in Old Aether, whose goals are to restore Aether to its former glory, and expand further within Aether. They intend on "rebuilding" Aether unlike the past and to improve on its current state. Furthermore, they also assist those who would choose to begin anew in Old Aether, as well as attempt to explore The Unknown to acquire the rumoured secrets in there and develop inventions to strengthen Aether, courtesy of Matilda. Their main motto is "Give another chance to rise.". Members Matilda(AquanaKnight) The founder of the faction, Matilda was once part of the Aetherian recovery group Phoenix. At some point, she lay awake at night, thinking about the same sentence over and over again: "Everyone deserves a second chance, to rise and stand up again." Just like her very own parents, she believed it was only right to give others an opportunity to rebuild themselves, regardless of their past mistakes. Eventually, she founded her own faction and gathered others who wished to redeem themselves, and The Second Wind blew across the lands. Raine and Ky(_Inky_) A foreign mage, Raine had travelled through Cier to try and restart his painful and bitter life, and live his own by doing what he originally wanted to, to see the world around him. Eventually, he and his raven companion, Ky, encountered Matilda during a quest in Magdurus. He teamed up with her then, and both succeeded in their attempt. Matilda then extended her hand of invitation for him to join the faction, and Raine accepted, for it was a way to begin anew, the very thing he had wanted. Secondary(Sticklet) The historic weapons of Aether were thought to have disappeared, likely scrapped or destroyed after the war. One such weapon remained, the machine of blood and murder Secondary. Left alone after the war, there was no one to keep him in shape and his mind slowly deteriorated over the years, alongside his physical body. Then, the intruders Matilda and Raine appeared. A conflict arose and Secondary and Matilda clashed, a violent war between the "ruler" and the "foreigner". Matilda, however, beat Secondary eventually. He was given an invitation to join her, and despite initially refusing, he agreed after being defeated. However, he still remains rather distant from the others, and he ensures his marionette Sewn does the same. Vee(walkyrjar_2008) A girl from Highgate, Vee had worked under Law Enforcement and Tribunal, regularly taking part in missions as well. One such mission, however, went awry, with more casualties than expected, and Vee ended up being one of them. After taking damage and sustaining severe injuries, she eventually collapsed. However, she was treated miraculously and easily survived the ordeal. As she woke, she noticed a flier in her pocket, stained with dried blood and tough to decipher. On the other side, a logo of a cerulean bird, the symbol of a new faction: The Second Wind. After her graduation, she left Highgate and joined The Second Wind in hopes of helping them rebuild their home. Fenrir(Ruri) After PlayerX's unprecedented return, Fenrir stepped down from his de facto leader position in The Treehouse Troopers, and left the faction in PlayerX's hands. With no real place to go, he decided to follow his adoptive sister, Vee, and journey towards Aether. He realised that he did have reasons to go there, as he had found out his parents were mercenaries before their retirement, and had hoped to find clues to his past in Old Aether. But above all, he loved his big sister, and would do anything to help her as best as he could. Equipment The Second Wind owns a few pieces of equipment, usually due to Matilda being an excellent inventor. The Paladin The Second Wind's main form of transportation. An aircraft usually made use of to transport supplies, especially within Aether. With a relatively fast flight speed and energy shields, it can sustain quite a few hits. However, despite this, it has no weapons installed, and is only able to move quickly when flying in a straight line. Machinery Matilda, being an inventor, has given The Second Wind access to a lot of technology and machinery, as well as various materials to upgrade many weapons and defensive mechanisms. They somehow also have servant robots. Enemies Being Aether based, The Second Wind is greatly opposed to several other regions, namely Blackwatch and Aether 2.0, Blackwatch because of the war, and Aether 2.0 for abandoning the citizens. Gallery Category:Clans